mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ortus Solis
Geography Ortus Solis, or just Solis for short, is a land in with a mild, warm climate. The days of rain and sun nearly equal each other, so it would be easy to establish large-scale agriculture there. However, Solis is not one connected mass of land, but consists of a myriad of isles and isles, some in clusters, some more than hundred miles away from each other. Inbetween, there lies a deep ocean, that prevents an projects of building bridges or the like from the start. Due to the ocean, there always blows a strong wind in Solis, which makes travelling with regular as well as air-ships comparably easy. History The Era of the City States Due to it's unique geography, a central government would never be able to execute its power on every island. Due to this, every city is a state itself, or part of a alliance of a few cities. They way these cities are reigned depends on the individual cities. While at someplace, elected counsils are in charge, the next city might be under control of a despotic lord. Additionally, all cities lie in constant competence with each other, which sometimes leads to full-grown wars. Then, a city would try to gather as many allies and mercenaries under its banner as it could before it set out to conquer its opponent. These wars were often rather short, since neither of the participants could afford to devote its economy on war for a long time. Since wars were not really effective to subdue ones opponent, most cities tried to "buy" their opponents. Since each state had an at least indirect connection to the ocean, Ortus Solis is known as the "Merchants Paradise". If a city would have no need for the goods of a merchant, he could leave and find another one rather quickly. Since all sovereigns knew about these facts, the created lax trading laws, with low tariffs for in- as well as export. Like this, there often formed alliances between bigger and smaller islands. While the bigger ones were often entirely covered in buildings, harbors and store-houses, they payed the smaller ones around them to establish agriculture and manifactures. Like this, complicated networks of loyalty and dependance were created, ensuring the wealth of the citizens on one, and the chance for quick coin for the outsiders on the other hand. If one nation should now quarrel with its neighbour, it was a custom, to start a war of trade, were the weapons were low tariffs, dues and dayages on one side, and sabotage, defamation and denunciation on the other. These wars were mainly fought by the merchants since, their guilds had large influence on the government of each city. The other citizens, like workers, craftsmen and innkeepers had to deal with the fact that the price for their work dropped, and during a war of trade, they often had to cut back significantly on their life standards. This lead to dissatisfaction among huge parts of a cities inhabitants, but they took it often as one of lifes unavoidable hardships. The Way of Light This changed when the person appeared, which should later simply be called the "Founder". It's not known if the Founder was a man, a woman or even a child, but some day, the Founder appeared in a small city on the southern border of Solis. There, he wandered from bar to bar, from tavern to tavern, from inn to inn to learn about the peoples mood. At this time, the cities merchant guild had started a war of trade with the next town. This town was significantly larger and wealthier than their own, so the the state's loss was inevitable. After the Founder visited every assembly, he wandered to the main plaza of the city and began to speak. It was the first time that the idea of the Way of the Light was told to a public audience. Witnesses reported that the founder stood on the ground and spoke with a normal voice, as if he would talk to someone in a private conversation and not to a mass of a hundred people. However, one after another, they stopped their activities and gathered around the Founder, silencing anyone daring to interfere with his speech in an instant. The Founder spoke for roughly one hour, and then, he asked the crowd to follow him to the palace of the lord of the city. Unexceptional, they followed him as he demanded the disbanding of the merchants guild and the resignation of the Lord. After the Lord did as he was asked and left the palace, they looked at each other, not able to comprehend what they just did. Then, one after another they embraced each others with words of joy and relief. Finally, the reign of the merchants had come to an end. Ortus Solis, Cradle of the Light After that, the message of their peaceful revolution spread like a wildfire among the neighbouring cities. Their rulers couldn't even keep up with how quick their subjects were in putting them off their duties and joining the growing "Alliance under the Light", how the Way was called back then. Fights were rare, since most cities had not the funds to afford a standing army. Like this, island after island, city after city joined the Way. No one seemed to notice that the Founder rarely made an appearance in public. The only fight of significant scale was the one over the by far largest city, Mons Caelum Petit. It took weeks to clear each and every of the smaller islands around it and to make a way through the narrow alleys and streets. However, after the followers of the Way had taken the market district, the Lords withdrew and were allowed to leave Ortus Solis peacefully. After that, the "Alliance of the Light" was renamed in "Way of the Light", since the members thought that the teachings they received from the Founder were meant to be accessible for everyone, not only themselves. They took few years to let everything settle down, before they began to send what later would be called "Lightbringers" with every ship that left Ortus Solis. Culture It's hard to make out a common culture in Ortus Solis, since every island and city has its own habits, beliefs and rites, not to mention dialects. However, they all have a mutual thirst for freedom, and they would stand up and fight everyone trying to steal it from them. Another trait is their sense for business and trade, since more than half of the Solis' work either directly as merchants or are related to the business. Another large group among them are the sailors and, directly connected, the ship builders. In general, the people of Solis are a jolly and relaxed group of humans, which rarely get agitated or loud, aside from the natural habit of sailors to swear and yell. They like to throw feasts and public parties, which generally involve a parade of decorated boats through the canals of the cities. Technology The one area the Solian craftsmen are unparalled in is ship building. Be it wether small sloops or brigs, cogs, frigates or massive liners. Even airship are no challenge to them. All ships are build especially for one customer, so they all are unique. What truly makes them excellent is not strange gadgets or overy enhanced abilities, but the overall quality and reliability of their products. One of their most famous captains, Polia Precimea, is currently on a venture to test the latest advance in ship building technology* Category:Locations Category:Nova Mondo